


Jenny's Path

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble on my favourite Victorian maid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine but I do enjoy playing with them

It had started as gratitude, for saving her, for taking her in, giving her a job, food, a roof over her head. From the start there had been fascination, well she was a lizard woman from the dawn of time, capable of such brutality, initially Jenny feared for her life. It grew to respect then to love. Jenny tried to suppress it, sure the feelings would never be returned. The realisation that Vastra cared for her was amazing. Now they were married something Jenny had never dreamed possible. Her life had taken such turns but she couldn't imagine being happier.


End file.
